Of Shadows and Love
by Toxic Wastenote
Summary: devildog452. Apr 8. PM message... Great. And I just read the story about eris and discord and found it great. Think you could make two more about ahuizotl and his female counterpart and King sombra and his counterpart? ...Yay! A continuation of a request! Hoo-raw!
1. Of Shadows and Love

_devildog452. Apr 8. PM message__  
Great. And I just read the story about eris and discord and found it great. Think you could make two more about ahuizotl and his female counterpart and King sombra and his counterpart?_

* * *

_**Firstly, I want to say I know that it's like these requests are getting further and further apart, but this month was just a god damn hassle. I had doctors and therapists and psychiatric dudes looking at me. Then on the 2**__**nd**__** I would have posted but Lo and behold- I got sick! And the icing on the cake, my keyboard stopped working on my computer, so me and my mom spent a whole day that Sunday fixing it. It ended up just going away after restarting. Mom says I'm on this thing too much. DUH!**_

_**Well, with that out of the way, here's my regular intro +1…**_

* * *

**Toxic: PM message, nice. Now I can call this a series! FRIDA! Where are you?!  
Discord: Sorry Toxic, but Frida's out sick today.  
Toxic: Discord? What happened to Frida?  
Discord: Oh she'll be fine. She just seemed to have caught a cold.  
Toxic: How, exactly?  
Discord: I drenched her in chocolate milk!  
Toxic: WHAT?! You got my loyal gigantic pet bird sick?!  
Discord: ROLL THE FOOTAGE!  
Toxic: WAIT! YOU CAN'T CUT ME O-**

* * *

As Umbra lies on the large, plush red mattress she stares at the ceiling. The cold gray walls of the room making the mood even more depressing than it already was. Locked in a bedroom, by the pink prince of pompous buffoons! How degrading! As if that little purple speck they called a dragoness being the means of her defeat wasn't a large enough hit to her pride.

Well now? Now she's been locked in her by her former captives/prey. Why? As if she knew! She didn't even think that the pink pompous prince and his whorse bride could come up with a plan let alone know what to do with her had they caught her.

Suddenly she hears the locks at the door unlatch and open. She sits up and watches as the triple locked door opens to show two pink alicorns, two white unicorns, and one gray unicorn with a curved horn.

'_Of course he got caught too,'_ Umbra thinks to herself.

"Umbra, you got a roommate," Gleaming Shield **(R63 Shining Armor)** said with a smirk.

Sombra grunted as he was shoved inside the room with his counterpart. He growled at them, but they only smirked back.

"Go ahead," Bolero **(R63 Cadance)** said "but you're magic won't work in this room. It's been shielded and sealed tight. Dark magic doesn't work in here."

Sombra's eyes went wide at the revelation that he was now powerless. Watching the snickering Princess, Prince and their spouses leave with a "Have fun you two" from Cadance, Sombra saw the door close and heard the locks once again snap and clink shut three times over.

Stripped of his power so long as he was locked in this bedroom, the evil unicorn sat on his haunches, his cape draping onto the floor, and growling at the door.

Umbra sighed, "They aren't coming back soon. Growling won't change that."

Sombra stopped growling and looked behind him, seeing Umbra there for the first time. "Well what do _you_ suggest I do?"

"If I knew, do you think I'd still be here?"

The male 'humfed' in reply and stomped his hooves on the ground as he proceeded to get up and make his way to the bed. He stared at Umbra, "Move over."

Umbra frowned, "What?"

"Move your flank over and let me get on the bed."

She didn't move. Actually, she laid back down and smiled at the comfy red fabric that held her in its embrace. "Mmmm, comfy. No! Get your own bed!"

"There's only one bed and it's mine! Now move it fat flank!" He proceeded to jump up and on the red canopy bed. The bounce sent Umbra up into the air and plopping back down in a mess of black mane and bedding, getting her to yelp.

Turning back at him to glare and growl, Umbra snarled, "MY FLANK IS NOT FAT!" Umbra jumped on top of Sombra, trying to pin him as he grabbed her.

"IT IS SO FAT ASS!" He rolled them over, a yelling struggling mess of gray and black, each trying to gain leverage over the other.

It finally ended when Sombra got Umbra on her back pinned under him, struggling and yelling insults. "TAKE IT BACK!"

"WHAT?!"

"TAKE BACK WHAT YOU SAID ABOUT MY FLANK BEING FAT!"

"NO FUCKING WAY! IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOU HAVE AN ASS AS BIG AS TARTARUS!"

Umbra wriggled and squirmed to get free, but Sombra had her back hooves pinned with his back legs and her front hooves pinned by his front legs. She didn't have much room to move or escape.

"JACKASS!"

"BITCH!"

"MOTHER FUCKER!"

"CUNT!"

"BASTARD!"

"_FAT ASS!"_

Umbra's struggles came to a halt. Her lip started to quiver, her eyes began to water as her breathing deepened. The first tear was silent, followed by another, and another. A small flow of tears came from her eyes as her sobbing grew louder with her cries.

Sombra's eyes widened by her tears, surprised by her reaction to his repeated insult. "Uh, uh, no, no don't cry. Uh, Umbra?"

"Don't look at me!" Umbra curled her face to her chest, her eyes snapped shut, in an effort to hide her shameful crying.

Sombra stared at the squirming mare under him. No idea what he did to trigger such a reaction, but be damned he didn't feel a tiny ping of guilt in his stomach. _'My oldest enemy… emotions.'_ He nuzzled his snout into Umbra's chest, letting his face stroke her stomach and eliciting tiny moans from her in between cries.

When she calmed down enough to stop crying she was left with a little hiccup and eyes puffy from crying. "Hmmm… Mmmm… (_hic_) Sombra."

He got in under her neck, nuzzling into her throat as gently as he could, and he was rewarded with a tiny giggle. Umbra immediately snapped her mouth shut in regret and fear. Did she really just giggle? She doesn't giggle! Ever! She is the evil Queen Umbra! She enslaved the crystal ponies and is feared by all! So why did she just giggle?

"Umbra I- I- I'm…. s-s-s… I'm s- sor-sor… I'm s-_so-rry_."

Her eyes widened. Was she going crazy? First she giggles, and now Sombra, the MALE her, said sorry? "(_hic_) Sombra?"

"I… didn't mean… to upset you… that- much." His eyes drifted away from her face in a desperate attempt to avoid eye contact.

"You- you don't think (_hic_) that my flank is fat?" She gazed downward toward her hips. Her only weakness that she has ever had, is she is very self-conscious about her weight. No matter how small and thin she may get, she's always looking backwards toward her rear and at her waistline, scared that she had all the curves in the wrong places.

Sombra closed his eyes and nuzzled his way back under her chin, another little giggle finding its way out of her mouth and to his ears, purring as he felt his cheeks rub against her soft gray fur. "No, you're not fat. I'm an ass. You're flanks are perfect, they're- they're beautiful."

He stopped dead in his tracks realizing what he had just said. He just called her flanks beautiful. Shit…

"Hey," she sing-songed "I didn't say to stop."

A grin formed on Sombra's face as he nuzzled his face back into her neck, continuing his soft pleasuring. It was really only when he heard her moans growing in volume that he realized just how close they were. Pretty much stomach to stomach, and groin to groin... He felt heat rush to his cheeks when he thought of that. Their precious parts so closely rubbing against one another, so close, so warm, so _hot_…

"Uh Sombra, I think, you're getting a bit excited."

He froze when he heard her. His lower half was rising all on its own, and he couldn't will himself to go back down.

"How about I give you a little help?" she asked sweetly, batting her eyelashes.

His head rose from her neck, the look of astonishment and the blush on his cheeks mixing surprisingly well into his gray coat.

"Well? Would you like my help… my king?"

He felt jolt of heat, her tone, making him groan. "Oh yes, I would love it… my queen."

He let her go and she moved from being lined up with him to being in 'Sixty Nine' position, her smile eagerly eyeing his arising member. It was at a full foot and still had some more to it, and she wanted to be the reason it got there.

Her tongue darted at the head, Sombra could barely hold in the moan as he bit his lip. He rolled over on his back, throwing off his cape and head piece as he sprawled out for his mare. She lined up at him from the edge of the bed, hungrily eyeing his erection as she licked her lips. Her tongue ran the length slowly, just wanting to taste him, to feel him. Then she put her lips to the head and sucked. Her mouth going slow as she took him inch by inch into her mouth. When she pulled back, she used her tongue to dart over the flared head. Her efforts earned her grunts and moans from her stallion. His hooves pressed on the back of her head, guiding her movements and pushing to get her as far down as possible.

Umbra moaned herself, sending vibrations through his cock and getting her a moan back from Sombra. Hearing his pleasure seemed to please herself. She felt… fuller. She felt good, warm, knowing that he was moaning in ecstasy from her soft lips on his stallion-hood. She thrust herself downward in sync with his hips bucking into her face. In a few more seconds, she felt her lips reach base. The soft fur that covered that patch smelt surprisingly nice. She went to deep throat him, feel him as deep inside her as he could go, and wrapped her tongue around him with every lift upwards.

"Argh, Umbra, I'm close!" He was stopped when Umbra used her tongue to constrict around him and squeeze. Her mouth was so warm, her throat so tight, her lips so soft. He felt the tightening in his loins suddenly burst into an open fire and release with a large yell. Sombra held her lips tight around the head of her lover's cock, but still, a little of his cum had found its way out of the corners of her mouth.

She swallowed all she could in gulp after gulp of his sticky and oddly sweet love cream. Coming off of him in a loud 'POP' she saw the panting mess she had reduced him too. _'Years of practice.'_ Her mental bragging got her to blush.

Well that and the fact that her tummy was now full of warm, yummy cum.

"Well, how was it?" she asked smirking.

Sombra lifted his head from the bed. His mane was a tussled mess, his eyes widened and then shrunk from his orgasm, and a grin found its way onto his lips. "Damn, you're good!"

Umbra wave d a hoof dismissingly at his claim. "Oh, you're only saying that because it's true."

She climbed back on the bed and let Sombra catch his breath as he hovered back over her again with her on her stomach and him pinning her. "I believe it is time I returned the favor, my queen."

Umbra purred as she felt him going back at her neck, a playful nip getting her to moan, "Oh yes, my king, it isn't right to keep your queen waiting."

Sombra got to work on pleasing his mare in return. He licked her neck, kissed her chest, even licking off his own remaining cum from her lips and face. The little moans and occasional high pitched squeal helped him find the places she was most sensitive. He worked his way down with sloppy kisses to her teats, his lips wrapping around her nipple. Umbra squealed, followed by a moan. "Oh Sombra!"

The dark unicorn suckled the mare's nipple and used his hooves to massage her flanks. He darted his tongue over the pointy mountain tip, getting an approving response from Umbra. She pushed his head closer to her chest, holding the back of his head down with her hooves as she moaned. "Ah ha! Fuck! Sombra, don't stop!"

He switched to her other teat, rubbing her flanks with his hooves. He took a chance, and bit down lightly on her hard nipple. "AH HA! Oh Sombra yes! Oh just like that!" He bit and twisted her nipples with his teeth, careful not to hurt her with his fangs. He could feel her hooves pressing his face closer to her.

Then he stooped lower, down to her mare-bits. The moist, pink lips winked at him. Asking for attention, begging to be loved. Her clear juices already glistened over the soft and sensitive flesh. It was odd, but knowing she was getting off the whole time she pleased him only made him hornier.

He leaned in and let out a gentle breathe over her lips, getting a spasm from the mare as she convulsed under his touch. "Sombra, don't tease me!" she whined.

"But my queen, you have not properly asked for my services," Sombra replied, letting a hoof drag over her mare-hood.

Umbra gasped, "Ah, oh please my king! S-service me with your tongue! L-let me feel your love!"

Her whines turned to a large gasp as he dragged his tongue over her folds, getting a taste of her sweet nectar. The tangy, yet sweet taste of her love juices made his taste buds tingly. It was unexpected, but far from unpleasant.

He parted her lips with his tongue, licking at her outer walls and lapping at her wetness. His tongue slipped in little by little and parting her nethers in the most amazing experience she has ever had. His tongue, his breathe, the heat, DEAR GODS the heat! He drove his tongue in deeply into her. Her walls tightening with ever lap at her pussy. The slippery wet lips kissing his face as he pleasured the mare as well as she pleasured him.

"FUCK SOMBRA! YES! DON'T STOP!"

Not that he planned to anyhow. He enjoyed hearing his mare moan his name, writhing in pleasure from his very touch, being filled with bliss by his ministrations on her beautiful flower. He dug his tongue into her cave to make her squirm under his touch and too feel so in control of her. So empowered over her.

He rose his assault, finding the glistening little pink pearl at the top of her love cavern. He gave it a little lick, hearing her squeal in approval. Then he proceeded tonguing her clit. Swirling his tongue around the little bulb of nerves that sent Umbra into a screaming fit.

"OH FUCK SOMBRA! YES! OH! R-RIGHT THERE! OHHH GODS YES! LIKE THAT BABY! I-I CAN'T HOLD- HOLD BACK! AUGH!"

He did a roundabout of her labia, leaving his saliva coating the slick skin. He wanted her to scream, to writhe, to want him and only him to be the means of her pleasure. He went on for ten minutes before changing his tactics and started thrusting his tongue inside of Umbra. Her loud moans starting to reach levels that hurt his ears. Her rocking forward and back to get the most of his work started to shake the bed and made a small creak.

He felt her walls constrict around his tongue suddenly as she let out an animalistic yell and moan into the room, trying to plead his name but only getting incoherent noises and grunts. Sombra felt her juices splash on his face and he doubled his efforts to clean her out and get as much of her love juice in his mouth as possible. Umbra bucked her hips into his face as she rode out the powerful orgasm. Her legs tingled and her body went through blissful spasms of pleasure as wave after wave of unbelievable erotic bliss passed through her.

Her back legs finally collapsed to the bed as Umbra pants in rhythm with her slowing heartbeat. Sombra finishes his cleaning of her mare-hood and removes his face from between her legs. "My goodness my queen," he said slightly mockingly. His muzzle was covered in her fem-cum as he proceeded to lick it off his face. "You have been needing this for a long time haven't you?"

Umbra almost wished she wasn't in so much pleasure so she would have the energy to bitch at him…. Almost.

"J-just- Mmmm…- mount me- ngh!- already." Her voice rose and dropped in volume, unable to control it as it cracked at some parts and whispered others.

Sombra grinned as he rolled her over, her lower body sliding down so her back legs touched the floor and she took her position on the bed. He admired her cute figure. Why she ever would be afraid of her flanks being too big was beyond him. She had a perfect balance. Not too much meat, not too little. A fine ass indeed.

He flipped her tail over, giving him access to her opening. Her cute little pussy still wet with her juices from her orgasm prior. He put a hoof on her right flank, gently gliding it over her fur. The result was a blushing Umbra who held back quiet moans of pleasure.

"I don't know why you would be scared of your flanks being fat, my queen. They are the most beautiful I have ever seen myself." He raised his hoof and let it come back down and connect with Umbra's flank in a loud _SMACK!_

Umbra bit down on her hoof and squeaked into it, stifling a moan.

"Mmmm, yes. The finest ass I've ever seen." Another _SMACK _filled the room followed by Umbra's muffled moans, this time on her other flank.

"Such a lovely shape."

_SMACK!_

"A beautiful shade of gray."

_SMACK!_

"And well-proportioned to say the least my queen."

_SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!_

Sombra never tried slapping her too hard, he wanted to please her not hurt her, but he kept a steady rhythm of smacks to her rear and got her approving muffled moans each time his hoof made the stingy contact.

"Oh please my queen, tell me what you want."

Umbra spat out her hoof, a bite mark now completely visible on it, and whimpered out, "Oh my king! Take my virtue and soil it! Use me, fill me, bring me to the point of bliss and back! I beg of thee!"

_SMACK!_

Sombra slapped her well-toned ass once again. "That is what I will do then. I live to service the queen."

He mounted her back, teasing her folds by tracing her opening over and over, getting it slick from both her and his juices. Umbra whimpered, a silent plea for him to proceed and stop stalling. Slowly, Sombra slipped his member inside of her, receiving a gasp from his lover. His cock slid right in with how set and slippery she already was. Then near the end, he thrust into her quickly and forcefully.

The sudden increase made Umbra moan loudly out into the room. Her sweet music filling Sombra's ears as he proceeded to pick up the pace. His cock constantly pulling out to drive right back in deeper and deeper each time he pulverized her inner sanctum. She couldn't hold back the moans as she felt him slipping in and out of her wet, dripping flower. Her walls constantly squeezing around him to add to his pleasure as well as her's. Sombra grunted as she purposely tightened her vaginal muscles around him at desperate attempts to keep his member inside of her.

The panting mess on the bed barely resembled the once mighty and feared queen. Her long black mane was sprawled out on the bed and draped over her back and shoulders. Her eyes were closed tightly from the unimaginable pleasure. Her face was scrunched up as she kept squeezing Sombra and trying to hold out longer. Her tongue was out of her mouth hanging wide open like a dog as she pant to the steady rhythm of Sombra plowing her like a farm pony. And her upper body basically gone limp from the lack of blood flow to her front legs. Here she was, the legendary Queen Umbra, being ridin' like a speed mare at a race track behind the bleachers. So dirty, unrefined, uncouth… but boy were those thoughts unimportant to her now!

"Ah ha! Sombra! Almost- there! Just- a little- more! Please!"

Sombra grunted as he rutted his queen. Her tight pussy causing him extreme amounts of pleasure he didn't even know were possible. Her inner walls squeezed him as soon as he hilted her every time. The grunts that slipped past his lips seemed to find an odd harmony with her moans, creating a symphony of music to his ears to hear her pleasure. To know he was the one doing this.

"Ahhh! Oh yes! Sombra! I'm so close! Are- are you almost th-there yet?!"

He responded while grunting, "Ugh, almost- almost- there! Just- m-more- time!"

His thighs smacked against her rear end over and over with every thrust. His animalistic snarls getting deeper and deeper.

"Ugh, Umbra- I'm- th-there! Can't- st-stop-"

"Cum inside me! I w-want to be filled by you! I want every last drop!"

Sombra pelted her lower lips in a barrage of short, deep thrusts. Finally he felt Umbra's muscles contract around him and in five seconds his lower body was being soaked with her love juices. Her tight grip and screaming moan got him to bottom out into her before roaring much like a lion and releasing his seed into her loins. The heat, the swelling, the bliss, it drove Umbra to slam her rear backwards into her lover to get the absolute most out of the combined orgasm. The guttural scream of Umbra made Sombra hold his place inside her as he emptied himself into her womb. He dove his muzzle into her sea of soft, long black ebony hair. It smelled fresh and full of life, despite who it was the mane of.

He let himself go limp inside her, believing if he removed himself too early his cum would leak from her and go to waste. Umbra dropped her face into the bed, letting her face shift into a blissful closed eyed smile and moan. Sombra's cum made her stomach swell up, bloating slightly, feeling so warm and full. It was like eating but she didn't actually feel full in the right place. Like her stomach had dropped, or she had something inside her under her stomach. It was really hard to describe, but it was very pleasant.

Sombra grunted, giving one more good thrust and the last of his seed spilled out into Umbra's womb. The heat and crushing pressure of his lover's vaginal walls suddenly starting to release him from her depths. With a large sigh he slipped out of her, breathing heavily and leaning over her still collapsed form half on the bed.

He grabbed her back legs and pulled her up onto the bed fully where she curled up as he slipped the covers over her breathing form. Sombra got in himself, right next to Umbra, grabbing her and holding her in his embrace. She already had slipped into a deep sleep, and soon Sombra would follow.

One last time, he breathed in the scent of her silky black hair. It still smelt that sweet, fresh scent it had while making love. Yes, making love. Not just sex. Love.

His eyes closed and he followed Umbra into the dark unconsciousness of sleep.

* * *

…**ONE MONTH LATER…**

Sombra sat at a table set up with a table cloth and picnic essentials. Besides him there was Princess Cadance, Shining Armor, Prince Bolero, Gleaming Shield, Discord, and Eris. They were awaiting their final guest, Umbra, to come in at any second now. Things had patched up relatively well with Sombra, Umbra, and Equestria (specifically the Crystal Empire). Which is where this picnic idea came from.

"It's nice having you as a friend instead of a foe, Sombra," Cadance said before sipping her tea.

Sombra only nodded his head. He was worried that Umbra hadn't gotten there yet. She isn't usually one to be late without giving notice.

"It's nice finally getting out with _grown _ponies," Eris punctuated.

Just a few feet away the draconequus liter of four was playing in mud and dirt, except Arcadia who was quietly reading a book on a stool. Not eating it, not on a cloud of cotton candy, nothing out of the ordinary at all. Meanwhile, her siblings were caught up in a heated mud war against one another.

"I just don't get where Arcadia gets her behavior from," Discord said taking a bite out of his cup "she's like a little egg head."

"Discord!" Eris scolded.

Discord flinched. He knew fully well he could call anypony that BUT Arcadia. They have no idea where she gets it, but Arcadia was nothing like her parents. She was much more like her auntie Twilight and uncle Dusk Shine if they were combined with auntie Fluttershy and uncle Butterscotch. She was a book worm and spent plenty of time at her auntie's and uncle's library, she was timid and easily scared, and very emotional and fragile. If she ever heard her daddy call her an egg head she'd burst into tears.

"Say, isn't that Umbra walking over now?" Gleaming Shield asked out loud.

Sombra immediately looked to the garden's gate and he indeed saw Umbra walking in. However, she wasn't smiling. She had on an angry- no a furious expression. It was like somepony had tried vanquishing her again with the Elements. Sombra though, was oblivious to his mare-friend's rage. He was just glad to see her there and ok.

He watched as Umbra picked up speed, heading right for him. Now what was she doing? He couldn't help but wonder.

She went into a gallop, right for Sombra. It was about then that Sombra realized how much seething rage was in her expression.

She tackled him to the ground, knocking him over in the chair and smashing her hoof in contact to his face. Sombra yelled in pain as Discord, Shining Armor, and Bolero tried ripping Umbra off of him. When they finally did she was making snarling noises at Sombra as she struggled form the three males to get to him.

"You bastard! This is all your fault!"

Sombra rubbed his cheek. "What the hell did I do?!"

Umbra stopped fidgeting and the males released her. She walked back to Sombra…

…and slapped him in his face, hard.

"I'm pregnant Sombra," she hissed.

Cadance's jaw dropped, as well as her teacup, Eris stared in shock, Discord stared in the same state of suspended reality as his wife, Bolero fainted, Gleaming covered her mouth and gasped, and Shining Armor tried hiding a grin and stifling laughter.

Sombra stuttered. "Wh-what?"

Umbra growled, "You got me pregnant you ass!"

Sombra felt his head get heavier. Suddenly white seemed to flash throughout his vision, his legs wobbled, his throat dried out. He found himself falling to the ground in a sudden heap of exhaustion and fear with wide open eyes that quickly snapped shut when his head touched stone.

And he, was, outta there!

* * *

**FIN**

_Life is short and we have never too much time for gladdening the hearts of those who are travelling the dark journey with us. Oh be swift to love, make haste to be kind.  
Henri Frederic Amiel  
_

* * *

**Wow this was harder to do than I thought! Probably because Sombra never actually said much if anything. Did you guys see the way he climbs up stairs? Who does he think he is, the Grinch?**

**But like I said at the start of this sorry for being late but the extended post of this is due to a few personal issues I've been having lately. I've had some trouble because my therapist is trying to convince me it's ok to go outside but I have the gut fear that whenever I go outside something bad will happen.**

**Anyway, devildog452, I hope this was worth the wait for this. And don't forget to check out the second part!**

**/2/ next chapter**

**Luv yuh!**

**Toxic Wastenote**


	2. Ten Months Later

**….TEN MONTHS LATER….**

"Ahhhh! Sweet fuck make it stop!"

Sombra is screaming as she is hurriedly pushed in a wheel chair down the hospital hall by Sombra; Cadance, Shining Armor, Gleaming Shield, and Bolero behind them. "Hold on! Hold on! Hold on!"

"How do you suggest I hold on?!" she shouted at him.

"I don't know! I don't know! I don't know!"

"STOP REPEATING EVERYTHING THREE TIMES!"

"Ok, ok, ok! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!"

Umbra's screams filled the hospital as nurses and doctors all rushed to prepare for what would most likely be the most difficult birth ever to happen in the Crystal Empire.

Finally making it through the doors, Sombra gets Umbra pulled away from him by two nurses as doctors begin prepping her for birth. She reaches out and yells for Sombra, he does the same, but they are pulled apart against their will.

"I need to be back there! That's my wife and child!" Sombra yells at a crystal nurse.

The nurse stands her ground. She knows he is the ex-king Sombra, but she has a job to do and he will not get in her way. "Sir, please stay back. You will be allowed back in a moment. In the meantime, isn't there family or friends you should go tell what is happening?"

Sombra growls, but he swallows and walks out in a huff to the waiting room where their 'friends' waited.

* * *

"AHHHHHH! GET THIS THING OUT OF ME!" Umbra screams.

"Doctor!" a nurse shouts after inspecting how far along Umbra was.

The doctor, a crystal pony with a blonde mane, blue coat, and a stork with a bundle in its beak as a cutie mark. He lifts the white sheet to inspect his patient, only to gasp a little a she tried remaining calm. "She's already dilating! This foal is coming now ponies!"

"Where's a fucking epidural?!" Umbra cried out.

"We can't give you anything now," Doctor Delivery tells her.

"WHAT?! WHY?!"

"You're already too far along. If you had any drugs used now it could cause severe birth side effects!" He has a nurse sterilize some blankets and umbilical scissors at the ready.

Umbra felt tears drip down her cheeks. This was the worst pain she has ever felt. Each contraction getting closer and more painful as time got closer to when she would be a mother. She's had eleven months to get used to the idea, but having it happen scared her, made her feel so unprepared. She wished Sombra was there, right beside her holding her hoof as he stroked her mane and told her how good she was doing.

The doctors got ready for the first push Umbra would have to make, telling her it was time, but she refused. "NO! NO! I'M NOT DOING THIS WITHOUT SOMBRA! I NEED MY HUSBAND! I WANT MY SOMMY!" She let the tears fall, not caring. All she cared about was Sombra and seeing him, holding him, doing this WITH HIM!

"UMBRA!" came from just outside the delivery room doors before they burst open.

"SOMBRA!" Umbra flung her hooves out, crying for his touch, for comfort, for relief. Ironically this wasn't too different from how the foal was conceived… but more pleasure and less pain.

Sombra returned her embrace, sterilized and scrubbed clean head to hoof by nurses for a clean birth.

"Alright sweetheart, it's time to push," Doctor D. said.

"Wh-what?! No! No I can't!"

"You're gonna have to sweetheart. This foal is coming whether you push or don't so it'd be better to help than hurt."

Umbra cried, "I can't! It just hurts too much!"

"Umbra, look at me," Sombra took her face in his hooves "you are the strongest, toughest, sexiest mare in all of Equestria and you are going to give birth and walk back out there and brag about it barely even hurting! Because you are just that amazing and you wow me by everything you do! Now take a breath, push, and let's meet our foal already!"

Umbra took three deep breaths before taking one big gulp.

"On three," Sombra said. "One, two, THREE!"

"AUUUGGGGHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"That was great! Now give me another big push. One, two, THREE!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"We got a head!" Doctor D. yelled out "Give me another big one sweetheart!"

"One, two, THREE!"

"AHHHHHHHH HA HA!" Umbra screamed as she felt the foal ripping her in half. It felt like losing your virginity, in reverse! The ripping suddenly tears her lower waist in two.

"SWEET GODS! I JUST TORE FROM MY _V_ TO MY _A_!"

"That's normal, nothing to be scared of," Doctor D. answered. "I need one more push, can you do that?"

"Deep breaths baby, one more push and our little one is here," Sombra stroked her mane, getting the faintest hint of a smile from her.

Umbra took a deep breath, then let out the loudest scream in her life. It was heard throughout the hospital, through the Crystal Empire, and throughout Equestria. But as soon as the pain had seemed to reach a maximum, it was gone. It all just flushed out of her body in a single second. A second, followed by crying.

Umbra never knew just how much hearing a baby's screaming would come to mean to her. But now that it's her foal being born, it is the most beautiful sound she has ever heard. The little foal wailed as it was placed in a clean blanket and started being dried off, the gross looking birth juices still covering her skin and fur.

Sombra watched as the doctor pulled his foal out of his wife. Watching as they placed it in a blanket and cleaned it off. He was shook by a nurse lightly and asked if he wanted to cut her cord. He nodded.

Her, her cord. He had a daughter.

He took the funny looking scissors into his magical grasp and cut his daughter's cord, effectively severing her physical attachment to her mother.

Umbra dazedly watched the doctors whisk her child away from her. "Boy or girl?" she whispered.

Sombra nuzzled under her chin, "Girl. A little filly. We have a daughter." He cried.

* * *

Sombra burst into the waiting room with a smile. "It's a filly!"

His 'friends' all cheered for the couple's accomplishment. The new little member to this oddly constructed family was an adorable little filly.

Even though they knew he still hated it when they touched him, they got him into a group hug.

Sombra growled at first, but it quietly became a laugh that began echoing as it grew in volume.

* * *

"She's so beautiful," Cadance whispered.

The sleeping filly in Umbra's arms had a dull gray coat, a shade or two lighter than her parents' color. Her eyes were a dazzling shade of pink, like soft rose petals. Her mane was pitch black like bother her mother's and father's, and it was already extremely curly and hung into her eyes. Her tail matched her mane with a little black tail of curls. Her horn was, surprisingly, that of an average unicorn's but it was smooth and the tip tinged a lighter shade of pink instead of red. And her muzzle had the lightest shading of white over her face, her chest having the same little pattern of frosted tips of fur.

"She's a little cutie is what she is," Gleaming quietly squealed.

The stallions saw the looks in their wives' eyes, the looks of a wanna-be mother.

Sombra chuckled to himself as he watched the scene unfold before him. His gaze became glued to the gray picture of grace laying in the hospital bed with a filly in her arms. She was so beautiful. He had never lost interest the entire time she was carrying their foal, and now seeing her as this ideal mother portrait… it just warmed his once cold and empty heart.

He leaned down and placed a kiss upon her forehead. "I love you Umbra," he said. Then he looked at his daughter, and watched as Umbra smiled and passed her from her mother to her father.

"She wants to see her daddy."

Daddy. That's right, little foals call their father's daddy. That might take some time to get used to.

But all good things come to those who wait.

He held her closer in his arms, gently kissing her forehead. "Daddy loves you too Ebony," he almost whispered to his baby girl. He began rocking her in his grasp, a pink blanket against her soft face.

His baby girl.

Ebony.


End file.
